


Becoming Human

by SillyVisionStudios



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Henry is Best Dad, Human Bendy, Hurt/Comfort, Joey is worse dad, dreams come true, idk - Freeform, or do they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyVisionStudios/pseuds/SillyVisionStudios
Summary: Bendy has one fear and one dream.His fear is outliving his creator and friends.His dream is to leave the studio.Both of which are impossible for obvious reasons.But are they truly impossible?





	1. Chapter One

Bendy sat in the hall and watched as the workers passed by. A worker talked about their sister finally having a kid, another about their childhood. Some talked about their families, others friends. 

 

They all had one thing in common. 

 

Age. 

 

Bendy had watched as the humans around him begin to look older and act older. When they spoke of their childhood, it sounded so distant and ancient and not real. When they talked about death it sounded so sudden and real and it scared him. 

 

It scared Bendy for he knew they would all age around him and one day die, leaving him alone. 

 

He didn’t like this. 

 

He didn’t like knowing that his friends will one day die and he will still be alive. Alive and healthy and functioning, while his friends were rotting away in their grave. 

 

He didn’t like this. 

 

He also didn’t like hearing plans. 

 

A worker would talk to others about their weekend vacation or what their plans they would be doing once they were done for the day. They would be going places, places that weren’t the studio and far away from it. 

 

Bendy didn’t necessarily  _ dislike it _ , more like he just was envious of it. 

 

He wanted so badly to get away from the studio. He had been pent up in there for far too long. He had every crook and cranny memorized by heart and every spot that would make a noise mapped. He had long ago made replicas of the janitor - Wally Franks - keys to help slip into rooms at night or for pranks. 

 

To which all got boring. 

 

Even his pranks and mischief. 

 

Bendy had nothing to work with at this point. He would use everything he knew about each individuals weak spot to make a prank. But even those got old and everyone just became used to his antics and the only thing as a result from them was annoyance. Which was no fun at all. 

 

Bendy just wanted to leave. 

 

He wanted to see the world. Learn new pranks. Be able to fit into a conversation, anything! Anything from just sitting here and being a useless smudge of ink! 

 

Bendy wanted what he couldn’t have. He wanted to leave - but he couldn’t die to Joey saying so. He wanted to grow old with his human friends - but he couldn’t age like any human could because his ink said so. 

 

The ink demon had two dreams to which he would do anything to have, but no matter what, both were impossible. 

 

Joey was wrong. 

 

Dreams  _ don’t _ come true. 

 

No matter how much you wish and dream and work for, not everything can be achieved. 

 

Not even magic can give you what your heart desires.

 

...or could it?


	2. Chapter Two

It was nearing closing hours at the studio, meaning there were hardly any workers left. So far it was just Sammy, Wally, and Joey. Well, as far as Bendy knew anyways.

 

The little devil darling looked around each corner and hall he took, cautious to not bump into anyone left. If he did, he would be shooed off to bed and wouldn’t be allowed out till morning. So he had to be quick, quiet, discreet, and go unnoticed.

 

All of which was easy for the demon.

 

It didn’t take long for Bendy to reach his destination - Joeys office. He had a few close calls, but thankfully he had managed to get away before he was spotted.

 

Bendy used his tail to unpick the lock and carefully opened the wood door and slip in. He crept around the office in search of a special book.

 

The Illusion of Living.

 

If the book had a spell to make one immortal, surely there was one to reverse it or do the opposite.

 

Bendy spotted it on top of Joeys desk, so dumbly placed, and climbed up onto the desk and grabbed the book. He flipped through page after page, his hope fluttering.

 

Maybe an hour later, the demon could not tell, he found what he had been looking for. Joyfully, Bendy carefully climbed down the desk and onto the floor. He went back to the book case and pulled back a certain book, causing the shelf to move to the side.

 

Bendy didn’t waste a second and dashed inside and lit the candles that were around the room. He went over to a pentagram that had brought him to life and sat in the middle. Taking a deep breath, Bendy began to recite what the book had said.

 

After the cantation was complete, Bendy opened an eye and looked down at himself. The demon sighed. Nothing had changed. He was still two feet tall, ink black from head to toe, still had four glover fingers, a round head with a heart outlined face and no neck. “I should have known that that wouldn’t work.” His shoulders sagged “I’m a ink demon. Nothing can-“

 

Before Bendy could finish his sermon, a burning sensation overwhelmed him, making him want to scream, though he couldn’t find his voice.

 

Bendy felt his legs and arms begin to grow longer and more firm. New limbs began to grow and take shape and old ones disappear. It felt like he was being split apart and mashed together, much like dough when creating some pastry.

 

The worst though was his head.

 

Bendy felt like it was being squeezed and punched as though a hammer was constantly hitting him over and over, only to stretch him out again and again.

 

Clothes began to dress the demon, leaving him in black slacks, a white buttoned shirt that was hidden beneath a black tailcoat. He still had his white gloves that now hid five fingers instead of four, and his beloved white bow tie as well as his black boots.

 

Only two things hadn’t left Bendy.

 

His pointy, diamond tipped tail and his horns that poked out of his black hair that was shaped similar to how his cartoon head was like.

 

“Can’t lose them all I guess….” Bendy groaned after everything settled down. He reached up and touched his face. He now had round eyes, a nose, ears, lips, and eyebrows.

 

Bendy smiled.

 

“I did it…” he said quietly “I DID IT! I’M HUMAN!” He cheered and got up to do a little jig, but stopped and quickly sat back down as he felt dizzy. “I actually did it.”

 

Hearing noise outside the room, Bendy panicked.

 

He got to his feet and ignored being lightheaded, Bendy dashed around the room and blew out all the candles and put things back to the way they were. He quickly slipped out of the hidden room and went to the door that blocked the hall to Jory’s office and listened closely.

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“Your eyes. Only one person in the universe can look that annoyed with me. And that’s you, Sammy.”

 

Ah, it was just Sammy and Wally. Thank goodness. If it were Joey, the Devil Darling would be in big trouble.

 

Once the two men were out of earshot, Bendy slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. He looked both ways down the long hall and knowing the coast was clear, the demon - now human - slipped out and carefully wandered down the hall to where he knew where the exit was.

 

Bendy bit his lip once he found himself standing in front of the exit. Joey had put a spell on it that prevented him from leaving; he had learned that the hard way. Nervously, Bendy reached forward and grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath before turning the handle.

 

And nothing happened.

 

Bendys eyes widened.

 

This was his chance. His one and only chance to finally escape the studio.

 

He was excited.

 

Yet terrified at the same time.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching, Bendy panicked, and without another thought or doubt, he pushed the door opened and quickly shut it behind him and took off.

 

He ran till his legs protested and screamed at him to stop. Bendy put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Once he regained his breathing and calmed down and his heart wasn’t racing, Bendy looked around and gaped at the world around him.

 

The studio didn’t have any windows nor any pictures of the outside world for the demon to have a peek at. 

 

But here he was now. Outside the studio and surrounded by colors he had never seen, smells he never had smelt before, buildings and things he had never seen or even imagined, and far more people he had ever seen in his life. The world was so much bigger than he expected, and if he were honest, it scared Bendy.

 

Biting his lip, Bendy nervously made his way through the city. He occasionally would bump into someone and would quickly apologize. He earned some questionable looks due to his outfit and his horns and tail, but the demon was oblivious to this. He was too focused on the new world around him to focus on other things.

 

Bendy spotted a book store and headed there.

 

Walking inside, the boy jumped when a bell rang, signaling the workers that there was a customer. “Hello!” A worker greeted him, making Bendy step back. “I’m Chloe. Is there anything you’re searching for in particular or need help finding anything?” Bendy timidly shook his head “n-no… just looking?” Chloe nodded “alright, come find me if you need anything!” With that, she left the demon alone. 

 

Bendy sighed, relieved to be alone again. 

 

He began to look around the little, cozy bookstore for a while till a certain book caught his attention. 

 

Going over to the shelf, Bendy pulled out a book and smiled. He hadn’t really seen the book before, as Joey and others didn’t bother with showing him - much to his dismay.

 

The book was about the studio and Bendys background. There were stories in it and things that haven’t been released to the public yet and ‘Easter eggs’ in the show.

 

Bendy carried the book over to a table and set it down. He eagerly sat down and flipped the book open and quickly got lost into the book. He’d occasionally laugh or roll his eyes or cringe, but overall, he enjoyed it and was happy to have found it.

 

Unknowest to him, his tail danced behind him and soon he finished the book.

 

The demon smiled more and got up and carried the book with him, only to be grabbed by his shirts collar and yanked back, making him drop the book. 

 

Bendy turned around and faced an angry man “you can’t leave with that book without buying it.” He said in a gruff voice. Bendy read the mans name tag that told him his name is Kyle. “But I don’t have money!”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes “bull crap. Look at the way you’re dressed!” Bendy quickly began to think of his shows to help him get out of this. “The uh, the orphanage gave them to me!” He mentally slapped himself for how bad that was. “The orphanage, eh? There ain’t no orphanage around here, punk. And let’s play with that idea of you being in an orphanage. Why would they give you such fancy clothes when they could be using that money on more important things?”

 

Bendy panicked. “I-I don’t know! They just gave it to me one day! I didn’t ask for it or know I would be dressed this way!” The man looked at the demon now human confused. The man opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short by another man.

 

“I sent the clothes to the orphanage for him while I went through the paperwork of adopting him.” Bendy turned around quickly and stared at the newcomer. The man had cinnamon brown hair, dark green eyes with warm skin. He was in his mid-thirties with handsome features. “He’s not the brightest, but he’s good enough for me.”

 

“Oh, I apologize Mr. Stein. I didn’t know.” Kyle grumbled “it’s alright. We should be the ones apologizing.” He gestured to Bendy, snapping him out of his daze “ah, right! Sorry! I didn’t mean to make trouble.” He said and bowed. The demon had seen a worker from out of the states do that when apologizing, and thought it was funny.

 

The man - now known as Henry - smiled and clasped a hand on Bendys shoulder “how much is the book?” He asked. The shopkeeper shook his head “it’s on the house. I apologize as well for lashing out like that…” Bendy watched the two converse for a bit more, and watched when Henry put some money on the counter and began to lead him away.

 

A lot of thoughts were swimming through the demons head. That name. Henry Stein. It was familiar, but where had he heard it? It was an important name, a name that belonged to a man that was very important to Bendy. 

 

“Alright kid, who are you?”

 

Bendy blinked “me?” Henry nodded “oh… I’m Bendy.” He introduced himself with a smile “thank you for saving me back there. I’m still learning things…”

 

Henry looked at him oddly “Bendy, like the character in that book you’re holding?” Bench nodded “yup! Funny, ain’t it? A funny character sharing the same name. What a coincidence!” He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat “do you like this book too, Mr. Stein?”

 

Henry smiled “I took part in creating that book.” This made Bendy even more interested in the man. Henry had worked at the studio no doubt - maybe before he was created? “Really?! What did you do there!” Bendy asked anxiously. Henry chuckled “I helped animate the episodes. Pitched some ideas as well.” Bendy tilted his head “did you enjoy Bendy?” Henry nodded “I loved him and loved to draw him. After all, I created him.”

 

Bendys eyes widened. This was his creator! His true creator! The man behind the mysterious audio logs! That’s why he seemed so important to the devil. 

 

“You’re my creator?!” Bendy exclaimed, throwing Henry off guard. “What do you mean, kid?” Bendy grabbed one of Henry’s hands and dragged him off to a secluded area “I’m Bendy! Bendy the Dancing Demon!” He beamed “you were the one who drew me first! Not Joey, it was you! I knew it wasn’t him! You’re my true creator!” He smiled happily and did a little jig, though frowned and stopped when Henry backed up.

 

“Listen kid, I don’t know what you’re going on about, and to be honest, you’re freaking me out.” Henry sighed “I get that you’re a fan of the book and show and what not, but-“

 

Bendy cut him off “but I am Bendy! Look-“ he moved his hair and showed his horns, then moved to the side to show Henry his tail and moved it around “if you’re not convinced, then listen to this. Sammy Lawrence is a grouch who has a cat named Musty because she’s a calico with a spot on her mouth that looks like a half mustache. Wally Franks never remembers where he lost his keys and has a rivalry with Sammy and is dating Shawn - I’m not quite so sure about that last one though; it’s a rumor in the studio and they both deny it.” He tapped his chin in thought before a lightbulb went off “you gave Joey a plant before you left! He has it in his office and takes care of it like it’s his child. He also gets defensive about it and doesn’t let anybody touch it, including me.”

 

Bendy anxiously stood in his place, worried about how Henry was inwardly reacting. “I’m your creation, creator… I-I just look like this because today I couldn’t stand being a toon anymore…” he said quietly “I turned myself human, to be like you! To be normal…”

 

Henry was still silent, making Bendy frown and look away. His tail dropped behind himself and his hair slowly went back to the way it was and hid his horns again. “I’m sorry, creato- Mr. Stein. I’ll leave you be…” Bendy said quietly and turned to leave.

 

However, before he could make his exit and wonder around till he could find somewhere to stay for the time being, Henry Stein reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping Bendy in his tracks. “I uh… I have an extra room back at my place. You can stay there if you’d like.”

 

Bendy beamed at the wary human “really?! I can stay with you!” Henry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “you clearly have no where to stay and don’t have a clue how the world works. Just don’t make me regret this, got it?” Bendy nodded enthusiastically “I won’t let you down, creator!”


End file.
